


Monstrueux et sacré

by Nelja



Category: Carnivale
Genre: Blasphemy, Dark, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin a une manière bien à lui de bénir enfin l'union entre sa soeur et Tommy Dolan, une fois que tout est fini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monstrueux et sacré

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Daniel Knauf et HBO. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 2x06.

"Cela me brise le coeur." commence Justin.

Iris lui adresse un reniflement de mépris. Si son frère n'a toujours pas la force d'assurer les conséquences de ses décisions, tant pis pour lui. Dans quelques heures maintenant, la police aura entendu la confession d'Iris, et Justin devra bien se débrouiller seul, à partir de là.

Il poursuit, pourtant. "Ce que vous avez fait, tous les deux, vous l'avez fait pour moi. Pardonner peut prendre du temps, mais purifie l'âme. Je comprends vos rancunes, mais sans doute après ce soir ne vous reverrez-vous plus pendant longtemps. Faites-le pour moi."

Tommy, parce qu'il n'ose pas regarder Iris, fixe Justin. Son sourire tranquille, son regard perçant, le font frissonner. Effectivement, Iris doit le haïr, et il ne peut pas lui pardonner le meurtre des enfants, mais il trouve dérangeant de mettre ces sentiments en parallèle. Sa colère contre Iris est légitime, n'est-ce pas ?

"Allons," continue le prêtre, "embrassez-vous."

Iris et Tommy, maintenant, fixent tous les deux Justin, perdus dans cette ambiguité.

Si Tommy avait pu entendre cette aimable recommandation plus tôt, quand Justin lui disait d'un ton bienveillant qu'il faisait presque partie de la famille, il aurait saisi sa chance, il aurait déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres, quitte à choquer. Mais maintenant qu'il la sait criminelle, il ne désire plus cela...

Mais il se ment à lui-même. Il n'a pas été attiré par ses qualités morales. Pas non plus par son apparence ; elle est suffisamment plaisante, mais il a connu des femmes plus jolies et plus jeunes. Non, c'est la force et le mystère cachés derrière cette apparence de grande soeur sage... et elle lui semble plus fascinante encore depuis qu'elle le terrifie.

Le baiser échoue sur les lèvres d'Iris, léger, à peine charnel, mais il fait résonner dans le corps entier de Tommy Dolan le frisson de l'interdit et celui de l'effroi.

Même alors, Iris ne ferme pas les yeux, pas plus qu'elle ne regarde Tommy. Elle défie son frère du coin de l'oeil. Elle le méprise, et s'il n'était pas si ingrat envers elle, elle le plaindrait presque. Elle sait qu'il la désire. Il sait qu'il lui suffit de demander. Et pourtant, il préfère l'offrir en pâture à un simple substitut.

Elle s'en moque. Elle lui fera payer cet orgueil - elle n'ose pas imaginer que la moindre morale intervienne là-dedans. Tommy Dolan n'a plus rien signifié depuis que Justin est revenu, et elle en est même venue à le détester maintenant. Mais il est bien assez attirant pour l'usage qu'elle veut en faire.

Le regard toujours posé sur son frère, elle approfondit le baiser, pour bien montrer à Justin ce qu'il aurait pu avoir, en étant juste un peu raisonnable. Elle se montre même audacieuse, une main sur son torse. Elle se demande quand Justin se décidera à leur demander d'arrêter, quand il aura l'hypocrisie de leur dire que c'est un péché. Elle se demande s'il le fera.

Cela ne devrait pas se passer comme cela, pense Tommy. Iris ne porte aucun parfum, elle sent le linge propre, et cela est bien ce qu'il avait imaginé d'elle, un mélange troublant de transgression et d'honorabilité, mais pas un baiser donné à une meurtrière sous les yeux de son frère.

Et pourtant, c'est justement le regard approbateur de Justin posé sur lui qui rend cela étrangement adéquat. Il est pourtant de ceux qui n'ont jamais souhaité la bénédiction de l'Eglise pour leurs romances. Mais Justin est tellement plus qu'un prêtre ordinaire, et ce qui donne envie de le suivre ne vient pas de son rôle auprès de Dieu. Il lui semble que sous ce sourire indulgent, il peut faire n'importe quoi, même dégrafer la robe d'Iris...

Le frère ni la soeur ne semblent choqués ou surpris. Et lui, par conséquent, ne l'est pas non plus. Il se sent comme écrasé entre ces personnalités monstrueuses et sacrées, avec juste son banal désir d'homme. Même quand il caresse Iris renversée sous lui, il n'a pas l'impression qu'il a choisi la situation ; juste qu'il en profite, satisfait et effrayé comme un voleur qui découvre une occasion trop belle.

Une dernière fois, son regard se pose sur Justin, comme si c'était à lui de décider s'il doit vraiment se noyer si délicieusement dans les dessous blancs d'Iris. Mais le prêtre sourit toujours, bénissant leur union.

Justin observe sa soeur s'abandonner à Tommy Dolan, et le feu du désir brûle dans ses reins, attisé par la jalousie.

Pourtant, peut-être voulait-il voir cela. Tommy Dolan n'a pas pris au sérieux cette offre pour sceller leur lien, la première fois, mais maintenant, il inflige une pénitence à sa soeur, et peut-être aussi offre-t-il une consolation à ce jeune homme qui sera bientôt sacrifié.

Il ne le peut pas, n'est-ce pas ? Même si le sang des enfants est retombé sur le corps de sa soeur, il a toujours besoin de prétextes, il ne peut pas juste la posséder comme quelqu'un d'insignifiant, il a besoin de faire intervenir leur futur glorieux. Il ne peut pas même s'avouer qu'il la punit pour ne pas avoir anticipé tous ses désirs. Et maintenant, Iris a retourné ses propres armes contre lui. Mais il ne lui laissera certainement pas savoir le désarroi dans lequel elle le plonge.

Il se lève, s'approche des amants, contemple de plus près leurs corps qui se dévoilent, effleure la joue d'Iris en même temps que Tommy presse ses seins, se pose sur l'épaule de Tommy, et les sent trembler à son contact, au-delà de la frénésie de leur accouplement prochain. Sa main caresse le cou d'Iris, lentement...

Iris ne saurait dire si c'est une victoire ou si elle s'est rendue à son frère. Elle le désire en cet instant comme elle désire l'obscurité, elle jouit dans sa transgression plus encore que dans son corps dont elle découvre de nouvelles zones d'ombre.

Pourtant, elle secoue la tête en signe de dénégation, lui lance un regard aussi tranchant qu'elle le peut. Non, elle ne se rend pas à lui. Elle préfère encore connaître le plaisir charnel en accueillant Tommy Dolan entre ses jambes, et la volupté de voir son frère la désirer, regretter peut-être.

Ce n'est pas délicat. Ce n'est pas violent non plus, mais cela a quelque chose de désordonné, d'imparfait, et d'autant plus brûlant, quand Tommy baisse finalement son pantalon, découvre qu'Iris est réellement une vierge, tente de ne pas trop la blesser.

Et alors qu'il est juste entré, sans bouger trop fort encore malgré son désir, c'est Justin lui-même qui le pénètre, et c'est étrange, il pense encore furtivement que c'est un péché et qu'il souffre pour cela, avant de se perdre complètement dans une vague de sensations plus ambiguës et plus intenses. Il ne peut pas dire qu'il voulait cela, mais pas non plus qu'il ne le voulait pas ; la possibilité n'a jamais été de ce monde, et même maintenant il ne sait pas s'il y croit.

Quand il regarde les yeux d'Iris, ils ne sont pas fermés, mais ne le regardent pas pour autant ; ils sont fixés sur Justin, sévères et insondables. Et ce devrait être frustrant, cette sensation de ne pas être celui qui compte ici, mais en fait, il peut choisir de s'abandonner et trouver cela presque rassurant. Il vaut mieux assister seulement à cette lutte unique ; les éclats lumineux et douloureux qu'il en recueille sont déjà presque trop forts pour lui.

Justin s'emporte contre Tommy avec toute la satisfaction qu'apporte le contrôle, le punit à coups de reins pour le plaisir qu'il prend avec elle, et pense à la façon dont il le trahira. Il imagine son amertume, et la surprise de sa soeur. Et avec la façon dont Iris le regarde maintenant, avec arrogance, avec haine, avec désir, c'est presque comme s'il la touchait. Leurs trois corps, leurs esprits même, sont unis en un accouplement unique, de plaisir et de péché, qui les mène avec fougue à une extase monstrueuse.

"Amen." proclame Justin quand tout est fini ; sa bénédiction les couvre comme un linceul.


End file.
